As Long As
by Mansonkitty87
Summary: Strong adult content Rhonda is caught during a questionable act, but that's not what has her mother concerned. Not to be taken seriously, this is completely humorous, in all intentions.
1. Chapter 1

'Strong sexual content, don't like it, then hit the back button. Save us both the time.'

Hope everyone else enjoys this story!

Rhonda was your average snob when you thought about it. She got her kicks by making fun of poor, less fortunate people, who couldn't afford the things her family could for her and she always showed up to an event with the flashiest new clothes, impressing many, if not all, her peers.

Except for one – Helga Pataki.

It would seem like no big deal that Helga didn't show any concern in her attire, but that depends on who you are.

This type of thing had been going on since they were just little kids. Now they were fifteen and going to High school, and the same idle banter between the two continued, to no avail.

Rhonda was up late again; sweat covering her body on this surprising warm spring night. She tossed for a couple of minutes trying to find a comfortable position on her bed. When she realized how futile her attempts were, she threw the covers back, continuing to lie down. Her mind wondered to Helga…she went over ideas in her head about how good Helga could look if she only took a few minutes to take care of herself.

'Why am I thinking about this? Helga's an ugly bitch, and she doesn't deserve to look good anyway,' she thought bitterly. She went over a few new clothes she'd like to buy, remembering all of the name brands and whatnot. Soon her mind wandered once more to Helga. She imagined Helga's body, underneath her pink dress. Imagined her petite breasts, how soft they would feel in her grip. She thought further, to her lower region, the innocent place that she knew would still be innocent for Helga.

She found herself wondering what it would be like to touch her, slide a finger inside her – feel her moist cavern, hot and wet for her.

She felt a moist spot growing in the crotch of her panties, realizing that she'd turned herself on with her inane thoughts; she got up and searched around inside her dresser. There she felt it: it was hard, and long. She smiled wickedly and pulled it out. She slipped back into bed with it, and turned it on: it began to vibrate. She pressed the head of the vibrator against her clit, moaning at the glorious sensations. With her free hand, she slipped her panties off, laying them at the foot of her luxurious bed. She spread her legs wide, bending one leg and bringing it as close to her chest as she could. She positioned the head of the cock at her moistened slit, slowly; she began to slide it inside of her. She sighed heavily as it filled her, loving the sensations going through her body. She kicked the covers back, wanting to feel the air on her exposed skin. She cried out, moving the cock in a circular pattern at the back of her pussy. Starting to buck her hips wildly, she felt herself become overwhelmed with pleasure. She cried out Helga's name as her pussy contracted – that's when the light came on.

Her legs were spread wide, her pussy glistening with fluid, not to mention that dildo still embedded inside her were quite a shock for her mother to see. Rhonda blushed furiously, pulling at her covers to hide herself from her mother's wide-with-shock eyes.

She straightened her legs out, and turned to look away from her mother.

A long silence passed, and then her mother turned off the light and paced hastily paced away. Rhonda sighed in relief, but was still overwhelmed with embarrassment. She slid the cock out of her pussy, placing it under her pillow. At the moment, she didn't quite know how to feel. Her mother had just seen her masturbate, how would she ever face her again? 'Damn, why do people always come into my room without knocking?' She turned on her side, pulling the covers up to her chin. She tried to sleep, but the feeling just wouldn't dissipate – she felt dirty. Unclean and disgusting. 'How could I be so careless? Now mom thinks I'm a sick pervert!'

The next morning, Rhonda left early, taking a piece of toast and walking out the door before she had to face any strange looks or inquiries from her mother.

Her father came down for breakfast, immediately noticing his daughter's absence.

"Where's Rhonda? Isn't she awake yet, dear?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"She left for school."

He took a sip. "Awfully early, does she have some test or something?"

"Maybe. You know that girl never tells us what's going on in her life, how should I know?" she said heatedly, setting the pan down hard on the burner.

"What's wrong? Did you two have a fight? She's just a teenager, she'll…"

"It's nothing like that!" she quickly said.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I caught her…"

"Doing what? Is she taking drugs!" he asked, his face tightening.

"No, no, not that I know of."

"It had better be something serious, I've got bad blood pressure already, and I can't handle this shit."

"I caught her…masturbating," she muttered.

"Is that all? Everybody does it, we can't expect her to stay our little girl forever." He took a sip of juice. "Silly bullshit," he muttered.

"It's not entirely that that bothers me," she paused, taking in a breath. "She said a girl's name, oh my god! What if she's gay!"

"She's not! Don't think such things!" He leaned against the counter. "That's impossible; she's a Lloyd -- godamnit! My daughter's not gay, she can't be!"

"Calm down, dear! What if I heard wrong? It's certainly possible, I was very tired and…"

"Yeah! Of course, that must be it." He took a seat at the table. "You know -- I'm feeling kind of, well, not good today. I think I'll take the day off and sleep a while longer."

"Good. You do that, dear."

It had been three days since the 'incident' and Rhonda was up in her room, tearing through her closet in pursuit of a stunning dress to wear to the party held at one of the most popular girls at school's house. She sighed in exasperation, beginning to give up when her mother knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Rhonda said with a sigh.

"Hi, dear, what are you doing up here? I kept hearing all this noise; I thought maybe someone had broken in." Her mother took a seat in a chair beside Rhonda's bed.

"Oh, well it was nothing. I was just looking through my closet for something to wear to the party." She said, avoiding her mother's gaze, which felt at that moment like it was burning a hole right through her.

"Oh, honey?"

"Huh? What mom, what's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at her mother with concern.

"Is there, something you want to tell me?" Her mother asked hesitantly, sweat forming on her brow.

Rhonda looked at her mother intently. "No, what did you think? You think I'm hiding something?" She asked defensively, her voice rising in tone.

"No, no. I was just wondering, you know, that day I came in here and… saw-"

"Mother! Why are you bringing that up? You think I don't feel sick enough!"

"I'm not saying that you don't feel embarrassed! What I wanted to ask was…"

"What! You wanted to ask what, mother?" She retorted.

Her mother looked at her, her eyes burning into hers. "When I came in I heard you say I girl's, well, name." She paused, rubbing her arm lightly. "Honey, are you…"

"Great! Just great! First you come into 'my' room without knocking, and now you're saying I'm gay!" Rhonda shouted, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"I didn't say anything, Rhonda! I was just wondering, isn't a mother allowed to wonder after they hear their daughter say a girl's name!" She got up from the chair. "Go to your party, okay?" her mother snapped. "I can't handle this right now."

"You can never handle anything, that's why all you do is bitch and drink," Rhonda muttered. Her mother flushed angrily and stormed out of the room. 'Good.'

Rhonda nearly tore off her clothes, slipping on a tight, short skirt and spaghetti strapped top. She put on some makeup, sighing to herself about what her mother had thought.

'How ridiculous? Me? Gay? Please, it was purely experimental, I'm young! Shit, why does she have to act like she's so pristine?'

Rhonda walked down the stairs in a large trench coat that covered most of her body. She said goodbye to her father, spying her mother take another bottle out of the fridge. 'Gee, mom, that's just…such a great example, huh?' she thought as she walked out the door.

Rhonda had to walk a few blocks to the bus stop, it being dark out always made her apprehensive, she always felt like if she stopped walking at any moment she would find herself in a strange man's grip.

She sighed in relief when she got to the bus stop; she stepped in and deposited a few coins onto the plate. She walked to the back of the bus, seeing that one of her friends was there. He was older, at least sixteen; his name was Sean. He had dark hair and aqua blue eyes, not to mention a handsome face that could make any girl sigh in admiration – especially when it was her they saw him with. He beckoned her to sit beside him and she did.

"Hi, what's up Sean?" she asked, her eyes looking him over, her eyes stopped at his groin. 'I bet he could put my dildo to shame,' she thought naughtily.

"Oh, nothing…You're going to that party – huh?" he gazed at her to notice that she was staring directly at his crotch. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he crossed his legs.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I was just, hmm, you know…"

"No, I don't know. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked, leaning in a bit.

"Umm, yeah, actually."

"You know, Sean, I was caught doing something really, really naughty a couple nights ago…you wanna know what?" she said lustfully, trailing a finger down his chest to rest at his belt.

Sean was beginning to sweat – a lot. He could feel himself growing hard at her touch and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold on. "What happened?" he asked, taking in a sharp intake of breath when he felt her hand slip inside his zipper.

"Oh, all I did was take a big, hard, cock out of my dresser and slide it into my pussy, that's when my mom caught me…she freaked!" Rhonda stroked his cock, quickening her pace as she talked. "Can you imagine? I was so wet…and it felt so good," she emphasized. She held his hand in hers, guiding it under her skirt so that he could feel her obvious arousal for himself. He took over from there, he rubbed his fingers over her pussy lips, she spread her legs for him. He stroked his fingers over her slit, feeling them become slick with her juices. He slid one in, then another and began to pump her slowly, enjoying the way she rocked her hips over his hand.

As he slid his fingers in and out of her pussy, she could barely keep in her moans. She stroked his cock faster as he increased his speed on her; she bit her lip, feeling like she was about to burst.

"Stop!" she panted. "Fuck me, I want to feel you inside of me, I want you." He took the hint, and he withdrew his fingers. They walked to the back of the empty bus, out of the driver's site, he picked her up into his arms, placing her against the back of the seat. She straddled his hips and he slid into her, she gasped, almost having to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as his hardened cock pummeled her drenched cunt. She threw back her head, moaning and moving her hips in time with his thrust. The two lovers felt overwhelmed with pleasure, each thrust taking them to new heights. Rhonda's pussy clenched his cock as she came, he held her tightly in his arms, continuing to pound into her until he, too, reached his orgasm. He pulled out, his seed shooting onto the seat and onto Rhonda's thigh.

They panted heavily against each other, finally realizing that they had missed their stop.


	2. Shallow Relief

Again, strong content, if it isn't your thing you wouldn't be reading the second chapter.

Rhonda and Sean entered the great doors of Tiffany Smith's house with diminutive excitement. Rhonda was greeted by Nadine, a friend that she rarely talked to anymore; since the time when they were thirteen Rhonda had been very pressured about who she deemed friends, wanting all her peers to like her, she slowly drifted away from such people. Though, Arnold was still very popular, and yet, she had no intention of fucking him to further her social status, he was, well, still that nice guy. Rhonda liked a man to be rough with her when she needed it, that's why, in her mind, he'd never do.

At first glance, Sean was a well-mannered, intelligent young man, but he had another side that made Rhonda burn for him. He could disguise himself so well, that's why she loved him. Once she'd brought him to meet her parents, saying that he was her good 'gay' friend had worked. She convinced her parents into letting him stay the night, him being as wholesome as he appeared would allow for such rarities to occur within the Lloyd household.

It had been a cool, calm night about three months ago when it had taken place. They had been alone in her bedroom, giggling, telling each other things they'd never dreamt they'd tell another living soul. She had been with him innocently up until that point, kissing on the bus and between classes, but this was different, much different.

She'd been taken by surprise. First he kissed her, then he increased the ferocity of it, one hand moving down to grope her bottom while the other fondled her breast. She almost felt like exposing him – almost. You see, before that she was as innocent as all of the other girls, all of this kind of touch was foreign to her – but not for long. Soon she was moaning into his touch, and removing her clothing, along with his to further their expedition.

She had been slightly scared when he had spread her legs in preparation for the penetration, but he spoke soothingly to her, assuring her that all would be fine in a couple of minutes. And boy was it! She smiled inwardly to herself remembering every single detail of that night.

Rhonda had settled down beside Sean on a couch, downing shot glasses of vodka and chatting with a few kids from school when she saw Helga take a seat beside Phoebe on the couch beside hers. She whispered something in Sean's ear; his lips formed into a devious smile, and nodding his head in agreement, took Rhonda's hand in his as they got up. They stepped in front of Helga, blocking her line of vision and casting a shadow over her. She quickly became annoyed, even more so in her drunken state of mind.

"What do you want, Rhonda?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much…Helga." She grinned. "I wanted to have a word with you. Can you come upstairs?"

"What? Why do I have to go upstairs? Say it here."

"No, I have something private to ask you." Rhonda leaned towards her, taking hold of Helga's arm.

"Get your hands off me, bitch! Don't touch me!"

"Just calm down, slut. She only wants a word with you, nothing else." Sean grabbed Helga's arm, pulling her to her feet. She strained to pull away from him, but he easily overpowered her. No one was really paying attention to the scene, as most of them were either drunk or passed out. Rhonda aided Sean in getting Helga up the stairs, pushing her into an unoccupied room; she landed on the floor. She struggled to her feet, but found it hard to stand. She became tired; closing her eyes, she started to blank out.

Sean looked over Helga's body, but found he was not pleased when his eyes met her face. He frowned.

"What do you want with this chick? She's gross. If it's insecurities on your part, don't bother. She's ugly." He said matter-of-factly.

"Geez, tell me something I don't know." Rhonda stood beside him. "I'm not jealous. What I want is to punish her."

"For what? Being as unattractive as she is is probably punishment enough as it is."

"She doesn't like me. She never has and I'm going to make sure that she gets what she's been asking for all these years."

"…And how do I play into this?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I want you to fuck her. Senseless. That's what I want."

"For one, that wouldn't be punishment." He sneered. "Why don't you? I'd rather watch that."

"I don't have a dick, could that be why?"

Sean sighed. "Whatever. Get me a rubber; I don't want to be held responsible for this shit." Rhonda looked through her purse, locating a condom; she got up and handed it to him.

He looked at her skeptically. "Oh, and what am I supposed to do about my current situation?"

"Nothing, leave it to me." Rhonda immediately went to work. She unzipped his pants, lowering them. She slipped down his boxers next; she gazed at his limp manhood excitedly. She worked her hands up his legs, stopping to fondle and lick his balls, eliciting a shiver from him. Rhonda took his now semi erect penis in her hand, and she began to work her hand up and down it, increasing the speed of her ministrations as she stroked him. She felt a wet spot developing in her panties from the sexual excitement.

Since she was wearing a skirt, she simply pulled down her panties and began rubbing her pussy with fervor. The loud music blared loudly over her moans; she took the tip of his penis into her mouth, working her tongue over the tip in circular motions. He moaned, thrusting his hips in pleasure, resulting in his penis slipping further into her warm, wet mouth. Rhonda worked two fingers in and out of her slit; she felt her orgasm building up within her and wanted desperately to replace her fingers with his cock.

She took his penis out of her mouth and lied down on her back on the floor. She spread her legs invitingly; her pussy glistened. Sean got down on his knees above her, leaning forward so that the tip of his cock met the entrance of her vagina. She arched her back in anticipation; he took hold of her hips, slowly filling her with his manhood. She gasped in surprise, arching her back again in pleasure. Her folds caressed his cock as he began to pump in and out of her. Rhonda writhed wildly beneath him, moaning his name every time he slammed into her.

"Oh! Fuck, Sean!" Rhonda screamed, her pussy tightened around his cock as her orgasm erupted from her. He continued to pump in and out of her until he felt he would explode. He pulled out of her, his cum shooting onto her inner thighs, leaving a sticky, white mess. He lied down beside Rhonda, putting his arm around her, and, closing his eyes in contentment.

Rhonda felt the heat of the morning sun shining brightly on her eyelids. She slowly opened one of her eyes, her vision slowly becoming clear. She looked at her shoulder, observing Sean's arm lazily caress her in his sleep. She gently lifted his arm from her, getting up; she looked around wondering at first where she was until she remembered the previous night. 'Fuck! I can't believe I let her get away!'

Her eyes shot open wide in disbelief. She kneeled beside Sean, and she shook him, saying: "Wake up!"

He yawned and mumbled lightly to himself. "OK, OK, I'm up!"

"We never did anything to Helga! I'm so mad!" She complained.

"Oh well. You gotta admit we did have some of the best sex we've ever had last night, though."

"So! I wanted to punish that bitch!" Rhonda stormed to the door and right when she was about to open it, it was pushed open by her mother. Rhonda's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked in a state of panic, realizing that Sean wasn't fully dressed and was probably exposed at that very moment.

"Oh no, I'm the one asking the questions here!" Her mother took her roughly by the arm. "It looks like I can't trust you, Rhonda…I can't believe this!" her mother's voice beamed with anger.

"Mom it's not something I planned on…I was drunk – and so was he!"

"Oh, shit!" She said, her eyes filling with distraught. "Does that mean you really are gay?"

Rhonda shook her head. "No! Mom I never was!" Suddenly, out of the blue, her mother hissed 'yes'.

"What? Mom, we should leave –I-I know you're mad at me!"

"No I'm not! I'm just glad you're not gay. You have no idea, missy, how much this was worrying your father and I." She smiled broadly. "Why don't you invite this young man to dinner tonight? Oh, your father will be so pleased."

"But mom, what would you have done if I was really gay?" A bit taken by what her daughter said, she composed herself and replied:

"That's simple. I wouldn't have had to do anything because I knew, deep down inside, that you weren't."

"That's not an answer mom –"

"Yes it is! And you're not gay, so let's forget about it and move on. Oh…this is so great."

"Mom, I had unprotected sex." Rhonda said suddenly.

"Oh, I don't care. As long as you're not gay."

"Mom, I drank, I did drugs and I almost got my boyfriend to rape a girl!"

"Rhonda!" Her mother yelled. "I told you I don't care – as long as you're not gay!"

Fin.


End file.
